This invention relates generally to beds and, more particularly, to convalescent beds. Most particularly, the invention relates to an assist handle assembly for use with articulated beds.
Assists handles are well known. Such handles are typically associated with beds to aid an occupant in entering and exiting the bed. Some assist handles function as guardrails to prevent the bed occupant from falling out of the bed. A popular convalescent bed has a sleep surface frame that can be articulated between elevated and lowered positions. The sleep surface typically includes head, knee and foot sections that can be raised and lowered independently of one another. On such a bed, it is desirable that the assist device be attached to the sleep surface frame so that the device moves with the frame as the surface is articulated.
What is needed is an assist handle assembly that can easily be retrofit to the sleep surface frame of an existing articulating bed.